


Inktober 20 : Grincheux

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs Tea, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is grumpy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Le problème de siéger au conseil et d'être le Négociateur, c'est que tout le monde vous demande. Obi-Wan aimerait bien qu'on le laisse au moins savourer son thé





	Inktober 20 : Grincheux

Obi-Wan était grincheux. Pour une fois qu'il avait un peu de temps sur Coruscant pour se reposer entre deux campagnes...

**Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il passe tout son temps en réunions stratégiques et en paperasse ?!**

Etait-ce trop demander de lui laisser au moins savourer une tasse de thé au réveil, plutôt que de le convoquer à un meeting plus que matinal ?

Il avait à peine pu poser les pieds dans la salle des mille fontaines pour se ressourcer. Et il ne lui restait quasiment que ses heures de sommeil sur lesquelles méditer.

Pas étonnant qu'il se sente aussi grincheux. Le manque de sommeil ET le manque de méditation n'était pas bon pour un Jedi.

Et trop, c'est trop. Il allait kidnapper Ahsoka ce midi, couper son comlick et ils se réfugieraient chez Dex !

Obi-Wan était sûr que le Besalisk les laisserait faire la sieste à l'abri dans son appart après avoir rassasié leurs maigres carcasses.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
